As an approach to keep small items in a space of a luggage room of a vehicle, there is a way to use a space for storing a spare tire, which is a space below a luggage board, or a tray of which position is fixed on a side wall (i.e., side trim) of the luggage room, or the like.
However, there are drawbacks in that in order to utilize the storage space for the spare tire, a user has to work to raise a bulky luggage board, which is inconvenient, and in particular, necessary items cannot be stored when the spare tire is stored therein.
Further, if a bulky cargo is loaded in the luggage room or the luggage room is full of various items, it may be difficult to use any tray located on the side wall of the luggage room to store small items. In other words, any tray which is provided fixedly at a certain position in the luggage room has a disadvantage in that it may not receive and store items in some cases and in particular, a separate space for installation of the tray must be secured in the luggage room.
As the foregoing described as the background art is just to promote better understanding of the background of the present invention, it must not be taken as an admission that it corresponds to the prior art well known to those who have ordinary skill in the art.